


Tired

by Hikarishuyo



Category: Weishin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikarishuyo/pseuds/Hikarishuyo
Summary: This is my first time using ao3Inspiration from: Tired - Alan Walker
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All the people who feels lonely](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+the+people+who+feels+lonely), [desperate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperate/gifts).



•  
•  
•  
Sore itu hujan turun. Aneh sebenarnya karena ini sudah memasuki musim panas. Tapi hujan itu tidak menghentikan sesosok pria untuk berjalan menyusuri trotoar tanpa payung. Ia tidak peduli dengan orang – orang yang menganggapnya aneh, ia hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya. 

Semua yang dilaluinya belakangan ini terasa terlalu berat. Wooseok baru saja bertengkar hebat dengan atasannya di kantor. Memang sudah sejak lama dirinya menyimpan uneg-uneg itu, dan tadi siang adalah puncaknya. Hasilnya: ia memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri. Padahal Wooseok merasa semua itu bukan salahnya, tapi apa boleh buat. Nasib budak korporat, kalau kata orang. 

Kepalanya penat. Ia ingin menangis rasanya. Itulah alasan ia berjalan di tengah hujan tanpa payung (supaya kalau ada orang bertanya, ia bisa menjawab “oh, ini Cuma air hujan.”)  
Namun tetap saja, air mata tidak turun. Hanya sesak dan basah yang didapat. 

Kadang Wooseok bingung,  
“Hidup gw gini banget ya,” pikir Wooseok sambil terus berjalan.  
“Orang kantor lah, orang tua lah,”  
“Semua sama aja,” bisiknya tanpa sadar.  
•  
•  
Perjalanan dari kantor menuju kediamanannya cukup jauh, tiga puluh menit via bus. Entah berapa menit yang dia perlukan dengan berjalan kaki. Tahu-tahu saja hujan sudah berhenti.  
Langit sudah mulai gelap. Pakaiannya basah, tapi Wooseok tidak terlalu peduli. Toh apartmentnya sudah dekat. 

Di tengah perjalanannya,ia merasakan handphonenya bergetar. 

'BAWEL ❤'  
Notifikasi tertera di layarnya. Wooseok membuka pesan yang masuk. 

“Koq belum pulang? Kamu di mana? “

“Kata Yuvin kamu ribut besar ama bosmu? Kamu gapapa?”

Wooseok sedikit tersenyum.

“Yang, bales ih ( ºÄº ) jangan bikin khawatir.”

Kemudian Wooseok mulai memainkan jarinya di layar handphonenya.  
“Iya baweeel~ ini uda deket rumah. Tunggu ya, Hyuk.”  
Wooseok setengah berlari menuju rumahnya. Jinhyuknya. 

•  
•  
•

Wooseok menekan pin pintu apartemennya. Apartemen itu berbentuk loft, tidak terlalu luas, namun cukup untuk tempat tinggal pasangan.

Sambil melepas sepatunya, Wooseok disambut seseorang yang bertubuh lebih jangkung darinya. 

"Darimana aja sih? Aku nunggu sampe watir tau" Jinhyuk yang tergopoh-gopoh mengjampirinya, "LOH?? KAMU BASAH GINI?? HUJAN -HUJANAN KAH?!" teriaknya sambil berlari mengambil handuk.  
"Kenapa sih? Ga naik bus? Nanti kamu sakit loh, yang.." ucapnya sambil mengeringkan rambut Wooseok.

Diperlakukan demikian, Wooseok tak kuat membendung air matanya. Ia mulai terisak, lalu membenamkan wajahnya di dada Jinhyuk. Jinhyuk yang mengerti kemudian memeluk Wooseok, tanpa mempedulikan bajunya yang ikut basah. Tangan kirinya dibawa untuk mengelus kepala Wooseok, sambil mengecup puncak kepalanya.  
Kemudian Jinhyuk membawa Wooseok menuju sofa, dan memeluknya sambil duduk. Diam-diam Jinhyuk tersenyum karena posisi Wooseok yang seperti koala memeluknya terlihat lucu. 

Setelah beberapa lama, Wooseok mulai tenang, lalu Jinhyuk bertanya, tanpa menghentikan elusannya di punggung Wooseok.  
"Udah mau cerita?" Wooseok mengangguk dan mulai bercerita tentang apa yang ia lalui. 

"Seok, aku ga tau gimana rasanya kerja jadi budak korporat seperti kamu..EH IYA JANGAN DICUB--ADUDUH," sambil meringis, dia bawa tangan Wooseok (yang baru saja dipakai untuk mencubit sisi perutnya), lalu dicium lembut.

"Aku ga kerja kantoran, aku kan penulis buku. Hehe," mendengar itu,Wooseok merajuk, menggembungkan pipinya dan memajukan bibirnya , lucu, pikir Jinhyuk. Lalu Jinhyuk mencuri kecupan dari bibir Wooseok dan melanjutkan bicaranya.  
"..tapi ya, setiap manusia pasti ada waktunya merasa hidup ini berat. Semuanya susah, kaya semesta tuh ga ada kasihan - kasihannya sama kita," Jinhyuk menatap mata Wooseok yang masih berlinang air mata, "sebelum aku sesukses sekarang, aku juga pernah gagal 'kan? Kamu tahu sendiri gimana down nya aku waktu itu. Kalau ga ada kamu, mungkin aku udah... "

"Ih Jinhyuk! Ga bole ngomong gitu!" sambil memukul dada Jinhyuk pelan.

Jinhyuk terkekeh, "ya makanya, sekarang giliran aku yang menopang kamu ya? Kamu istirahat aja selama yang kamu butuh, terus bangkit lagi. Oke?" sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya yang sehangat matahari. "Kamu bisa bertahan sampai saat ini tuh udah hebat banget tau, kamu kuat banget, sayang." dielusnya pipi Wooseok, dan menghapus air mata yang menitik dari matanya. 

Lalu Jinhyuk menepuk dadanya sendiri, "gini-gini juga,aku sebagai pacarmu, mau loh merasa diandalkan." jinhyuk mendaratkan kecupan di pipi Wooseok. "Sekarang kamu mandi air anget yah? Aku masakin sup biar kamu ga pilek. Tuh kan, udah bersin. Ayo mandi. Atau mau mandi bareng?" senyumnya jahil. Tapi Wooseok tetap ambyar. 

"Ga, masak aja sanaaa, aku laper," jawab Wooseok sambil berdiri dan memalingkan wajahnya yang merah, "ganti dulu baju kamu, basah gitu."

Wooseok jalan menuju kamar mandi, lalu berbalik, "Jinhyuk," yang dijawab dengan dehaman dari Jinhyuk, "aku sayang kamu."

**Author's Note:**

> Untuk kalian semua yang merasa hidup ini berat, tapi kalian masih bertahan, kalian semua hebat. Istirahat sebentar ga salah, hibur diri kalian sesaat pun oke. Mumpung halu masih gratis kan ya?


End file.
